Instinct
by CattyCreed
Summary: DEUTSCH!Cal hat ihr Leben lang nach dem Einzigen gesucht, mit dem sie sich verbunden fühlt. An Xaviers Schule glaubt sie gefunden zu haben was sie sucht. Doch schon bald muss sie feststellen, dass sie sich geirrt hat. Gewaltig geirrt. Es ist der Falsche.
1. Chapter 1

_**Instinct**_

_Prolog_

Ich bin kein Mann der großen Worte.

Das war ich noch nie.

Ich weiß nicht, was ihr von mir denkt.

Es ist mir auch egal.

Wie glaubt ihr ist es ich zu sein?

Ich bin grausam.

Bin es schon immer gewesen.

Es begann als Kind, mit kleinen Tieren.

Dann die Kinder aus der Nachbarschaft.

Kein Wunder, das ich nie Freunde hatte.

Drei Menschen habe ich in meinem Leben vertraut.

Alle sind tot.

Fast.

_Jemand hat mal gesagt, dass er gut ist, in dem was er tut._

_Aber das, was er tut, ist nicht gerade nett._

Was für ein Dummkopf!


	2. Kapitel 1 Jack

_Kapitel 1 _

_Die Neue - Jack_

Schon während ich durch die Gänge gelaufen war, hatten meine Mitschüler von „Xaviers Schule für Hochbegabte" getuschelt und waren in Grüppchen zusammen gestanden.

Als ich jetzt in den Speisesaal kam, schlug mir eine Welle Lärm entgegen. Die Leute saßen quatschend an ihren Tischen und hatten größtenteils das Essen, das vor ihnen stand, vollkommen vergessen, weil sie lautstark über den Neuankömmling diskutierten, der heute Nacht aufgetaucht sein sollte.

Noch Niemand hatte mit ihm gesprochen, geschweige denn überhaupt ein neues Gesicht an der Schule gesehen. Dennoch hatte sich heute seit den Morgenstunden die Nachricht über einen neuen Schüler, der mitten in der Nacht, mitten im Schuljahr hier aufgetaucht war, wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet und war jetzt Gesprächsthema Nummer 1.

Ein Neuer war normalerweise nichts besonderes, aber die Umstände seines Auftauchens –beinahe fünf Monate nach Schulbeginn, das war schon lange nicht mehr vorgekommen, auf jeden Fall noch nie, seit ich hier bin- machten uns alle neugierig.

Heute früh war ein etwas jüngeres Mädchen zu uns in das Zimmer gestürzt, um von einem Gerücht zu berichten, dem zufolge jemand am frühen Morgen den Boden in der Eingangshalle blutverschmiert vorgefunden hatte. Ich und mein Mitbewohner Ray waren uns einig, dass das eine frei erfundene Geschichte war und wir schenkten dem keinen Glauben. Außerdem war ich der Meinung, dass sie die Geschichte nur als Vorwand genutzt hatte, um uns beide in Boxershorts zu sehen, es war kein Geheimnis, dass sie schon eine Zeit auf Ray stand.

Auch an dem Stammtisch meiner Freunde wurde über den Neuen spekuliert. Als ich jetzt dazu stieß und mich gelangweilt auf meinen Stuhl fallen ließ, schnappte ich mir ein Brötchen von Ray, weil ich zu faul gewesen war an der ewig langen Schlange vor der Essensausgabe anzustehen und biss zufrieden hinein. Er quittierte das mit einem genervten Blick, schwieg aber, als ich nur zurückgrinste.

„Ich bin ja wirklich sehr gespannt, ob sich irgendwelche Storys über diesen Typen bewahrheiten. Ich habe heute schon so haarsträubende Geschichten über ihn gehört, das er ein echtes Wunderkind sein müsste.", erzählte Nico und griff währenddessen nach der Flasche Wasser in der Mitte des Tisches, wobei sich sein Arm unnatürlich verlängerte.

Eine Zeit lang tauschten die Jungs nur die Gerüchte aus, die sie aufgeschnappt hatten und begannen dann darüber zu diskutieren, welche Fähigkeit der Neue wohl hatte.

Es war immer das Gleiche, man hoffte, dass die Mutation des anderen so langweilig und sinnlos war, dass man sich selbst besser fühlen konnte.

Der vierte und letzte am Tisch, Miles, zum Beispiel, konnte wahnsinnig gut hören. Er lauschte liebend gern den vielen Gesprächen im ganzen Haus und daher war es kein Wunder, dass wir einige kleine Geheimnisse unserer Mitschüler kannten, von denen sie bestimmt nicht wollten, dass sie an die Schul-Öffentlichkeit gelangten. Wenn wir aber einmal ehrlich waren, ist das eine richtig beschissene Gabe, die außer ein paar Druckmitteln keinen wirklichen Nutzen hatte. Nur **das **sollte man dem lieben Miles auf keinen Fall so sagen, denn er versuchte bei jeder Gelegenheit sein Können und damit auch die Besonderheit seiner Gabe unter Beweis zu stellen.

Ich hing gelangweilt meinen Gedanken nach, während ich aus den Resten meiner Semmel kleine Kugeln formte, mit denen ich die Rücken unserer Tischnachbarn beschoss und zunächst bemerkte ich gar nicht, dass die meisten Gespräche plötzlich abbrachen und eine gespannte Stille eintrat. Als Ray neben mir sich aber wie viele andere, die mit dem Rücken zum Eingang der Kantine saßen, umdrehte, wandte ich ebenfalls neugierig den Kopf.

Storm, eine unserer Lehrerinnen, war gerade hereingekommen. Doch nicht sie war es, die jetzt die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zog. Sondern das Mädchen, das hinter ihr eingetreten war.

Ich zog langsam die Augenbrauen nach oben und frohlockte innerlich, während sich ein Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht ausbreite. „Der" Neue war ein _Mädchen_!

Denn diese junge Frau war eindeutig der geheimnisvolle Neuankömmling. So ein Gesicht wäre mir in dieser Schule auf keinen Fall entgangen!

Sie war weder groß noch klein und war ungewöhnlich breitschulterig für eine Frau – was aber nicht im Geringsten störte, ihre Proportionen stimmten. Da wir in der Nähe der Tür saßen konnte ich ihre Gesichtzüge gut erkennen. Sie hatte extrem blasse Haut, die von den schwarzen Haaren noch betont wurde. Ihre Lippen hatte sie zu einem spöttischen Lächeln verzogen, während sie den Blick ihrer grauen Augen über die Menge der ihr zugewandten Gesichter gleiten ließ. Ich stand eigentlich überhaupt nicht auf kurze Haare, doch ich musste zugeben, dass ihre verwuschelte Frisur ihr wirklich sehr gut stand.

Alles in allem war mein Interesse auf jeden Fall geweckt. Nebenbei bemerkt waren daran auch ihre Klamotten nicht ganz unschuldig, die ihre Reize mehr als nur gut betonten.

„Seht euch mal Jacks Blick an!", kicherte Nico plötzlich leise und trat mir unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein. „Stellst du sie dir etwa gerade nackt vor? Deine Augen sind plötzlich so glasig." Die anderen konnten sich ebenfalls nicht mehr zurückhalten und begannen nach und nach zu prusten, bis -abgesehen von mir- alle am Tisch kicherten.

Der Blick des Mädchens huschte sofort zum Ursprung des Gelächters und unsere Blicke trafen sich kurz. Dann klatschte Storm leise in die Hände, was die meisten aus ihrer Erstarrung erwachen ließ und diese sich wieder ihrem Essen zuwandten.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", stöhnte ich entsetzt auf, als sich Storm zwischen den Tischen hindurchschlängelte, direkt zu dem Einzigen im Raum, an dem nur ein Stuhl besetzt war.

„Sie setzt sie doch glatt zu dem größten Loser der Schule!", stellte Ray neben mir perplex fest. Der Typ, an dessen Tisch sich die Neue gerade setzte, war Alexej. Vor ein paar Jahren war er noch ganz cool drauf gewesen, auch wenn er schon damals seine Eigenarten gehabt hatte. Doch irgendwann wollte er plötzlich mit niemandem mehr etwas zu tun haben (woran wir vier wohl nicht ganz unschuldig waren, das musste ich zugeben) und schien seither in seiner eigenen, griesgrämigen Welt zu leben. Selber Schuld, wenn er sich ausgrenzte!

„Wir können sie doch nicht bei dem sitzen lassen!", meinte Nico, während er einen Knoten in einen seiner Finger machte.

Ich schwieg und beobachtete die beiden eine Zeit lang, doch sie sprachen kein Wort miteinander. Was für ein Idiot! Ihm saß solch eine Frau gegenüber und er blickte nicht einmal zu ihr auf. Als ich es nicht mehr aushielt und gerade keine Aufsichtsperson in der Nähe war, packte ich die Gelegenheit beim Schopf, zwinkerte meinen Freunden kurz zu und verschwand von meinem Platz.

Nur um einen Sekundenbruchteil später direkt neben der Kleinen auf einem Stuhl aufzutauchen.

Sie drehte den Kopf, ließ ihren Blick an mir herunter gleiten und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, während sie mir fest in die Augen sah.

„Cool!", stellte sie kalt fest und dabei zuckten ihre Mundwinkel einen Moment nach oben.

Ich hoffte inständig, dass ich mir den Hohn in diesem einen Wort nur eingebildet hatte.


	3. Kapitel 2 Jack

„Hi! Willkommen an der Mutant High!"

„Mutant High?", wiederholte sie mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ja, so nennen wir die Schule hier." Ich setzte das gewinnenste Lächeln auf, das ich in meinem Repertoire hatte und stellte mich vor.

„Und das da drüben ist der netteste, lebendigste Tisch, den es hier gibt. Du sitzt zufällig an dem schrecklichen Tisch, an dem nur geschwiegen wird. Willst du mit rüber kommen?"

Sie warf dem Loser, der gegenüber von uns saß und in einer Zeitschrift las, einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick zu und nickte dann.

Ich merkte allerdings bald, dass es meinen Zwecken nicht viel nutzte, sie an unserem Tisch zu haben, denn sie war sehr schweigsam, und wenn sie einmal etwas sagte, dann nichts über sich selbst.

Leider war das eigentlich genau mein Ziel gewesen: Ich wollte so viel wie möglich über sie herausfinden. Angefangen mit ihrer Mutation bis hin… naja, zu all den Geheimnissen, die niemand außer ihr kennen sollte. Allerdings war ich nicht sehr erfolgreich. Außer ihrem Namen (und dass sie ihn nicht leiden konnte) wusste ich am Ende der Frühstückszeit nicht mehr von ihr als vorher. _Lasca._

Als sie sich am Ausgang der Kantine von uns verabschiedete, weil sie mit irgendeinem Lehrer noch ihren Stundenplan erstellen wollte, ließ ich sie nicht aus den Augen bis ihr kurzer Haarschopf hinter einer Ecke verschwunden war.

„Bist du schon wieder auf Beutezug?", fragte Ray sobald sie verschwunden war.

Ich überhörte seinen Kommentar und griff Miles, der er sich gerade abgewandt hatte, um in seinen Kurs zu gehen, an der Schulter.

„Ich will, dass du alles über sie in Erfahrung bringst: Mit wem sie sich das Zimmer teilt, danach ihren Stundenplan und mit wem sie sonst noch so rumhängt. Und natürlich was sie den anderen so von sich erzählt!"

Er verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und setzte eine trotzige Miene auf.

„Wieso versuchst du es nicht einfach mal auf die altmodische Art? Sie einfach _selbst_ fragen?", grummelte er, riss sich los und ging davon.

„Miles!", rief ich ihm warnend nach, worauf er sich noch mal umdrehte und resigniert bestätigend nickte. Na, geht doch!

Dann machte ich mich aus dem Staub und schwänzte wie immer den Biounterricht.

Die Woche verlief keinesfalls besser als der erste Tag. Ich wusste jetzt zwar mit wem Lasca in einem Zimmer schlief und hatte mit Freuden festgestellt, dass dieses Mädchen eines der Marke „Oberzicke" war, die liebend gern mit uns Jungs zusammenhingen, weil sie sich dabei „cool" vorkamen. Sie würde uns bestimmt bald ein paar Geschichten über „die Neue" erzählen können.

Sonst war ich aber nicht sehr erfolgreich gewesen. Während der Schulzeit sah ich sie kaum (was aber nicht nur an unseren unterschiedlichen Fächern lag, denn ich besuchte nur die Hälfte meiner Eigenen) und wenn wir aus hatten war sie meistens unauffindbar oder in ein Buch oder eine Unterrichtsmitschrift vertieft.

Am Samstagabend hatten wir vor eine kleine Party zu machen. Die meisten Lehrer verschwanden dann über das Wochenende und diese Woche war ein recht cooler Lehrer an der Reihe den Aufpasser zu spielen.

Er würde uns wohl nicht abhalten ein wenig Spaß zu haben. Es wäre natürlich schöner, wenn Logan da gewesen wäre, doch der war wieder mal mit seiner Maschine unterwegs und unauffindbar.

Um ehrlich zu sein war ich schon fast überrascht, als Lasca meine Einladung sofort annahm. Die ganze Woche hatte sie mich immer wieder abblitzen lassen (gut, vielleicht hatte ich es auch ein bisschen übertrieben, als ich sie gefragt hatte, ob ich sie aufs Klo begleiten soll. Aber die meisten Mädchen finden das witzig und sind davon nicht so angepisst wie sie.) und ich hatte meinen Frust größtenteils an Miles ausgelassen, der wiederum jetzt sauer auf mich war.

Beim Mittagessen fand ich nur Ray und Lasca vor, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Während ich mich zu ihnen setzte schwafelte Ray irgendetwas von der letzten Biostunde –sein absolutes Lieblingsfach und mein liebstes Schwänzfach. Ich begann sofort gelangweilt zu gähnen und versuchte Lasca so müde wie möglich anzugrinsen.

„Langweilt er dich?" Sie warf mir einen Blick zu, den ich ziemlich sexy gefunden hätte, wenn er meinem „Erzfeind" oder sonst jemandem, den ich nicht leiden konnte, gegolten hätte.

„Ich mag Bio.", stellte sie kühl fest und wandte sich wieder Ray zu.

„Ach ja? Interessierst du dich auch für den menschlichen Körperbau?"

„Willst du mir damit jetzt etwas Bestimmtes sagen?"

Mein Grinsen würde noch breiter.

„Vielleicht."

Nachdem sie mich einen Moment nur ausdruckslos angestarrt hatte, biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, als müsse sie überlegen, und betrachtete mich (wieder mal) von oben bis unten.

„Nein, Danke. Mir standen schon weitaus interessantere Exemplare zur Untersuchung zur Verfügung. Bei dir stelle ich mir das eher widerlich vor."

Okay, das war fies gewesen. Sehr fies. Ich blickte ihr beleidigt nach, als sie schwungvoll aufstand und mir dabei beinahe meinen Teller mit Spagetti auf den Schoß stieß. Dann bemerkte ich, dass sich einige Köpfe zu uns gedreht hatten und blaffte den Nächstbesten an, dass er seine Fresse gefälligst auf sein Essen gerichtet lassen sollte.

Nachdem ich noch eine Zeit lang einige Leute und Lasca, die den Raum aber schon verlassen hatte, beschimpft hatte, drehte ich mich erbost zu Ray, nur um gerade noch zu sehen, wie er versuchte eine ernstere Miene aufzusetzen.

„Glaubst du sie meinte das mit den vielen Typen ernst?", fragte ich aufgebracht.

Er zuckte nur die Schultern. „Wieso nicht? Sie ist älter als die meisten hier, weil sie erst mit elf mit der Schule anfangen konnte."

„Diese Schlampe!", fluchte ich laut stark vor mich hin und blickte dann verblüfft auf, als ich realisierte, was er gerade gesagt hatte. „Sie kann nicht viel älter sein als wir!"

„Doch, sie ist fünf Jahre älter. Ich sagte ja sie musste wiederh…"

„Sie ist _dreiundzwanzig_??? Sie sieht _viel_ jünger aus!"

„Genau das habe ich ihr auch gesagt… Außerdem stehst du doch normalerweise auf Schlampen.", fügte er nach einem Zögern hinzu.

„Ja, aber nicht auf welche, die mich zurückweisen.", zischte ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Er kicherte leise. „Du solltest einfach akzeptieren, dass sie dich nicht leiden kann, Jack. Du kannst sie nicht zwingen mit dir zu schlafen."

„Ach nein?", grummelte ich leise, „Ich bekomm sie schon noch! Auch wenn es länger dauert."

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es heute Abend noch großen Stress geben wird. Sie ist dir nämlich im Gegensatz zu den anderen Mädchen vollkommen ebenbürtig… wenn nicht sogar überlegen. Oder sie kommt gar nicht erst, weil sie auf diesen Kindergarten keine Lust hat…Was ich eher vermute."

Er lehnte sich seufzend in seinem Stuhl zurück, als ich ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf.


End file.
